


Warmth

by Dreamincolor (nookiepoweredamazon)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consent Issues, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Immortality, Slavery, Vampires, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/Dreamincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is a vampire, and immortals rarely dream. Owning Aurora, it seems, has changed this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> This story is set after the original story's chapter 2. I highly recommend reading Saucery's story first BECAUSE IT IS INCREDIBLE. However, if you choose not to, this one should still stand alone.
> 
> EDIT: Saucery has taken their original story down in order to rework it into an original piece of fiction. That being said, I'm sorry you won't be able to read the story that inspired this one, but hope you will enjoy it just the same!

Dreams - flighty, fanciful things not much suited to her kind – come rarely to Maleficent, but they do come.

Now, where she stands, Maleficent knows that she is dreaming; for one does not sleep intermittently for centuries without coming to recognize the feel of it. Colors are brighter, lights are softer, and she herself feels warmer. Maleficent does not feel this type of warmth in waking, not without the blood of someone else pumping through her veins.

She is in the tea-room, and, if the sound of breathing is any indication, Maleficent is not alone.

The girl that materializes in front of her is exquisite; fair and flawless.

The slave merchant had called Aurora a gem, and it may have been the single most intelligent thing to ever leave his paltry lips. For now, wearing Maleficent's green cloak and a smile, the girl is luminance embodied.

Hunger coils low in Maleficent when she sees the girl's throat pulse, and another, long-forgotten hunger starts still lower when she looks over golden hair and brilliant eyes. Aurora greets her with a gesture; not the timid and trained dip of a slave, but the regal and sweeping curtsy of one taught to make an entrance. Jewel-blue eyes lock onto hers - they hold Maleficent's gaze fearlessly - and the audacity of it is gorgeous and maddening in equal parts.

"Lady Maleficent," Aurora speaks, without being spoken to.

The voice is sweet and small, and there’s something about it - coupled with the straight and proud hold of Aurora's spine - that makes Maleficent feel a bruising tenderness. The ache erupts from her still-fixed heart and spills, somehow, into her lungs. When Maleficent draws in a breath the air burns her, like condensed sunlight.

"Aurora," Maleficent exhales, finally, with only a trace of her usual composure.

The girl smiles, more truly then, and it is bright and radiant. She  _glows._

With a blink, the tea-room blurs around them. It swirls into a deepening blackness, and in moments it is gone.

When the world solidifies again they are in Maleficent's bedchambers, and the drapes are drawn - as they always are - so that not a slip of light gets in. Aurora stands before her, shifting on unsteady fawn-legs, and Maleficent is fairly certain that the girl can't see a thing.

But Maleficent can. She can see perfectly.

Aurora is bare, and she is smooth and unmarked skin from head to toe. Maleficent's eyes flicker from the girl's slender neck down to the curve of soft thighs, and then back up again. Golden hair spills over milk-white skin, over straight-held shoulders, and Aurora's eyes struggle to seek out hers in the dark.  
  
When they do find her - Maleficent's sharp features and even sharper eyes - Aurora's gaze is unwavering; and strangely it is that more than anything, that heats Maleficent to the core.  
   
How long since she has felt like this? Three lifetimes ago, maybe more.

"On your knees."

The command is silk and steel in equal parts, and Maleficent can't know if it's the first time she's said it. How long has Aurora been hers? Moments, days, months, years? Maleficent looks at the gorgeous creature before her and thinks, long enough.

No, no mortal lifetime is long enough. This, she already knows.

The girl steps nearer, all fair hair and perfect skin, and Maleficent places a steady hand on Aurora's naked shoulder. She presses down, firmly, and there is a moment when she is not sure if the girl will bend -- but Maleficent watches, with held breath, as Aurora sinks.

It's a heady feeling, this small victory, and Maleficent drinks in the sight of Aurora looking up at her from the ground, the girl's hands and knees lost in a pool of Maleficent's skirts. A smile - somehow _bold_ even when she kneels - curves Aurora's lips, and if Maleficent's heart could beat then she might have felt it skip.

This surprises her, and Maleficent is not often taken by surprise.

Still, there is a foreign gentleness to her when she bends to touch the girl's cheek, and a fierce protectiveness that twists its way into her chest when Aurora looks up at her. When Aurora speaks, her entire body thrums in anticipation, and Maleficent can feel her thighs slicken.

"You're cold," the girl murmurs, and the heat of Aurora's breath can be felt on Maleficent's hand.  
  
A slave should not speak on their knees. Aurora does not know this, or perhaps she does not care.  
  
This too thrills Maleficent, in a way she cannot explain.  

"I will always be cold," Maleficent drawls, cupping the girl's chin. She can feel the blood there, pumping just beneath the skin, and when Aurora leans lightly into her touch - eyes fluttering shut - Maleficent is reminded that she is ravenous.

Aurora's answer from the ground is as sure as it is soft, "You don't have to be."

Maleficent smiles, a sharp, fierce smile, and looks down at Aurora through dark lashes. Her expression is embodied disbelief, though the girl can scarcely see her.

"Yes," Maleficent says, "I do."

In answer, Aurora just looks up at her and smiles.

Maleficent allows Aurora to lift her fingers, slowly, from her cheek and to kiss the tip of each one gently. It is a strange, sweet thing to do, and it sits oddly in Maleficent's chest; though she cannot bring herself to stop it.

When Aurora finally looks back up, holding Maleficent's gaze, there is something indulgent about her smile. Then, in a breath, Aurora takes two of Maleficent's fingers and draws them softly into her mouth.  
  
Aurora's lips and tongue are pure, wet heat; and with a hiss, Maleficent _shudders_ —

And she thinks, through the overwhelming shiver rolling down her spine, that this dear, fool girl does not know what she does; does not know what fire she is playing with, teasing one so powerful.

Yet—

Aurora's breath is steady, and her licks are slow. Maleficent can see her pupils dilate in the dark, and she can smell, sweet and musky, the warmth that's beginning to pool between the girl's naked thighs.

Perhaps, Aurora knows exactly what she does.

It has been a long time - centuries, even - since Maleficent has been touched in such a way. She's forgotten how tactile it all is, and how unbearably soft the human body can be. She cannot believe, now, that she's forgotten about this type of _warmth_.  
  
It is unbearable. It is divine.

Aurora makes a sweet little noise in the back of her throat, and Maleficent feels it reverberate straight into her bones. Creamy white thighs part a little further, on the floor, and Maleficent inhales--  
   
An annoyingly familiar voice penetrates her thoughts.

_"...Mistress?"_

Maleficent takes another sharp intake of breath, and starts awake.  
  
When the world blinks into focus, Diaval is hovering over her. She is reclining in her canopy bed, fully dressed, with a forgotten book sitting open in her lap.

Diaval clears his throat. "Pleasant dreams?"

The glare Maleficent gives him is positively lethal.

"Diaval," her voice is a growl, and he wisely steps back. "You are in my bedchambers without permission. I have no words for you that don't result in your _immediate dismissal_."

His smile is irritatingly perceptive. " _Very_ pleasant dreams, then."

Maleficent rolls her eyes. The raven-man grins, utterly plucky in the face of her frustration; for as much as Diaval had lamented the loss of those thousand guineas, he is certainly getting his money's worth in amusement now, seeing his mistress so out of sorts.

"Sorry to wake you," Diaval says, without sounding sorry at all, "but your little ball of sunshine is waiting for you in the tea-room."

Maleficent's agitation evaporates. The dream hangs fresh in her mind, and though she knows it will be some time before the actual object of her affections becomes so receptive, it takes some measure of self control not to smile.

"Mm." Maleficent rises from the bed, brushing her dress out and reaching up to tuck back her hair. "You should find a different moniker for her, I think."

At Diaval's blank expression, Maleficent arches an eyebrow.

" _Sunshine_ would be the death of me, so to speak."

"Maybe it's a fitting title then," Diaval spins a coin between his fingers, grin widening, "given the depth of your infatuation."  
   
"Leave me," Maleficent flicks her hand, crossly, "and tell Aurora I will join her momentarily."

He sketches a bow and, when Maleficent continues to look unimpressed, turns on his heel. Maleficent's eyes follow his good-natured strut out of sight.

It is only when Diaval's shadow has disappeared entirely from her bedchambers, and when his footfalls can no longer be heard, that Maleficent allows herself a long, shuddering breath. Her eyes slip shut, and she lifts several fingers in front of her face, flexing them curiously.

Mm. Still cold.

Maleficent traces the tip of her tongue over sharp teeth, and grants herself a smile.

_For now._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [myotherpatronusisanotter](http://myotherpatronusisanotter.tumblr.com/) and [Stormy](http://heyyouwiththeboobs.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this story and to [Saucery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery) for being really freaking awesome and letting me play in their sandbox. <3


End file.
